The Echo of Shattered Memories
by My Thyla My Captain
Summary: Ahkmenrah reveals the lies,betrayals,loves,and horrors of his and family's ancient past.But now Kahmunrah's back, shipped to the museum,and angrier than ever.But will Larry and the gang be strong enough to stop him this time?Or will history repeat itself?
1. Proluge

Okay! My first NATM fic! Plz be gentle!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

On Wednesday the museum was closed in the afternoon, the only day that it was. It was a time that Larry and the gang could regroup, for it to be as it once was. All the figures loved the extra company - "This is a hoot and a hollar, ain't it Gigantor?" Jed said, getting into the little toy car and racing off on the first day with his partner in crime - but sometimes they missed just talking amongst themselves.

Wednesday was also a day they would get new arrivals. With the bigger crowds accumulating as of late, that meant more money. More money meant that the museum was getting on the map, getting grander and more expensive exhibits. They had recently acquired some paintings of wars, landscapes, and self portraits - Which Nicky couldn't help but compare to Harry Potter on - and others. Several were hundred of thousands of dollars, so they didn't let the cavemen touch them.

They all had gotten back from the Smithsonian in once piece, but Larry couldn't shake the feeling as though they hadn't seen the last of Kahmunrah. It was the hate and anger in the eldest pharoh's eyes that held the dark-haired man in such a trance. It was as if... as if it were more than Ahkmenrah taking the throne that ticked him off. Then again, they were brothers.

"Lawrence! What'd be the matter, my lad?" Teddy asked, Texas walking along happily. Larry sprung back, unaware of his looking-off-into-the-middle-distance staring game with the wall.

"Uh... oh. Hey Teddy. What's up?" Larry said, the last thoughts stricken from his mind. Theodore looked at the wall.

"Was something on the wall, my dear boy? I'm surprised you didn't burn a hole through it by giving it such an intense glance." the past president chuckled at this, and soon did Larry.

"Yeah." he said, watching as Rex slowly walked about the museum, the miniatures chattering on the front desk, Atilla and the group telling Nicky stories in another language he didn't understand (But it was fun to watch). Columbus was talking to a man in a painting, seemingly very engrossed in their conversations. He could hear Dexter and the other animals making a loud rucus down the hall, hearing Dexters squeal in delight. Larry smiled.

"What'd be on your mind, boy? You seem very, how shall I say, distant lately." Teddy observed, watching Larry's ridgid stance.

"I dunno. Lots, ya know? I was really worried back there in D.C. I thought a few of us wouldn't make it. And I know it's stupid and all, but in a way,... Kahmunrah... I dunno. I guess it wasn't easy, ya know. Your parents fovoring another, and then giving someone you love and hate at the sametime something that was rightfully yours? I think Kah had a reason to be mad, but I just don't see why to Ahkmenrah. Misplaced hatred?" Larry questioned, looking to the wise wax figure.

"The world does move is mysterious ways. Perhaps something happened between the two?" Teddy questioned, looking back at the night guard.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find out." he said, and made his way toward the Ancient Egypt exhibit.

* * *

><p>"Ah, the guardian of Brookelyn. How are you today, Larry?" Ahkmenrah asked, turning back to stare at the tablet that was positioned on the carved stone face of the wall.<p>

"Great. Nice to have your tablet back?" Larry said, standing next to the young pharoh. The king nodded.

"Indeed. So what brings you here, Larry?" he asked, turning to look at the night guard again.

"Well, ya know. Um, Kahmunrah. Why'd he look so ticked? I mean, I get about the tablet and the throne but... well... did something happen between you two?" Larry questioned, and the young emporer's eyes darkened.

"It'd be best if what happeded in the past stayed there, Mr. Daley. You'd think bad of me if I told." he said grimly, and the two stone jackals moved their heads to stare at their king and the dark-haired man.

"Dude, we're like best buds. I won't think any bad of you. I mean, you've saved my tail. Man, I can feel it. Kahmunrah... it was too easy the last time. I think he's gonna come back, man. And I need ta know if ya guys had any bad water under the bridge." Larry explained, and Ahkmenrah cocked his head to one side.

"Bad water beneith the bridge?" he question, his brown eyes confused. Larry rolled his eyes.

"Did you guys have a dispute, ya know. Anything other than the throne and tablet?" Larry explained, and enlightenment came to the kings eyes. As soon as that happened, the kings eyes turned dark again.

"Something you must know is that it was very different in Egypt thousands of years ago. My family wasn't as... perfect as everyone thought. At one point in time, Kahmunrah and I were inseprable. But things change, as did we all. We all put faulty trust in others we shouldn'tve and no trust in which we should. My past is littered by deciet, lies, betryal, love, and heartache. We cannot change the past, Mr. Daley. No matter how hard we try." the pharoh said, his eyes cast down. He fiddled with the emrald-plated gold ring.

"Trust me." Larry said, and Ahkmenrah looked at him.

"First, you need to know that I had two older brothers and a sister. Second, I died young. Third, I died by the hands of my brother. Feel free to ask questions once-"

"Kahmunrah killed you?" Larry almost screamed, trying to keep his cool.

The young king glared back. "Do you wish to hear this tale or not, guardian?" he said with a growel. Larry had never been talked to by him this way before, and he shut up as soon as the words came from his lips. Ahkmenrah sighed.

"I have more than one brother, Larry" Ahkmenrah said, sitting cross-legged on his sarcophagus.

"Now, I shall tell my tale."

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

><p>Man, i hate it when stories say to be continued. it makes me angry. Why do i keep it? ... good question.<p>

Please read on and review!

~ILJA~


	2. History, Part One

I'm thinking of making a prequel to this, like for Ahkmenrah and Kamunrah's life. Like, before hand. But I'll only do so if I get some reviews asking me to.

BTW, thanks for all the reviews! Very happy mood you guys put me in!

* * *

><p>"When I was born, I was the third child. Kahmunrah was the first, about eight when I was born. Next was my other brother, Haketrah, three. Then there was my sister, Diaru, two summers less than I. My parents were always striking for perfection, and I suppose I was just that." Ahkmenrah muttered, gently caressing the golden bands that lay loosely around his wrists. Larry waited silently for the pharoh to continue.<p>

"You see, royals were punished if they did something wrong*. _(A/N I was watching 'The King's Speech, and it was revealed that the royals were abused when they did something 'wrong', like for example, they wrote with their left hand or stuttered.)_ As you know, Kahmunrah had the lisp. Haketrah hated his studies and always retaliated. I was the 'good son', as some would put it. I spoke without complication. I never retaliated and always did my work. I never did anything to disgrace my family, and wasted my young life doing that. Being to obediant. I never having any fun."

"But Kahmunrah was the only, how do you say it? 'Saving grace?' When out of the sight of my parents, him and I created trouble. We played pranks, and had a grand time doing it. One time we switched the heads of the gods in the temple, and our wicked priests, Iroh and Basab, thought of it as an omen. They fasted for two weeks. Quite hilarious, actually. But of course they found out, and Kahmunrah always took the blame..."

"So wait, Kahmunrah actually liked you?" Larry said in amazment, wondering what had happed to trigger the eldest brothers anger.

"Yes. The retribution-seeking man you see today actually cared for me at one point in time." he said with a sad smile, depression in his regal voice.

"So the years past and we all grew older. Kahmunrah was to take responsibility as ruler, though my father protested loudly against it. 'How is he to rule my people if he can't even speak correctly?' We would hear him shout at times. The sevents would all cower while my brother would pass angrily, as if he were the pleague. All, but one. Her name was Ahnkarah, but we all called her Karah. She had been our only true friend outside the royals. Her eyes were golden as the evening sun setting above the desert horizon. Her air was as black as that of a crow. Her beauty, though, was beyond compare..." Ahkmanrah smiled at this, his eyes traveling back to another time. Then his smile darkened.

"The only thing more beautiful than herself was her heart, the kindest and purest I had ever known. She always defended my brothers and I, and always comforted us when were were scared or alone. But it was my brother, that I would find out too late, that she cared for the most. And then there was my brother, Haketrah, that ended up being the most twisted of us all. He had fallen in love with Diaru. It was the most repulsive thing I had ever heard. Diaru, our beautiful baby sister!" The anger in his voice was unmistakeable.

Larry was appauled. Incest? Now that was a low.

When he calmed down enough to speak, he continued. "I told him it was wrong. It was sick. But he didn't listen. When she rejected him, he went mad. And then he went tampering into black magic... Karah left that year, sent back to her old village for my father had caught wind that I, and secretly my brother, had fallen in love with the 'servent girl'. We were broken up about it for months, unable to be with the one you truly loved. But then my father got sick, and everything started to change..."

"On my fathers deathbead, he wished... he wished to see me with a wife and ruler. Of course Kahmunrah was angry. He hated the man with every fiber in his being. He had taken everything away from him and passed it onto me. I was frightened. I lost Haketrah to madness, loosing my father to an illness, lost my love, and now my brother was beginning to hate me. I never even wanted to be king! Kahmunrah was always the better leader than me and my brother combined. But, as it was law, "As the morning and evening star has spoken, so it shall come to pass."

"Within the month, I was given my choice of any woman in the land. Karah had come back, for she thought it was Kahmunrah who was to be picking the marriage. The look on her face was not anything less that shock. Come to find out, her true father was a king, and she a princess, but her village was becoming broke, and she needed to find a wealthy suitor. I asked her to marry me, but there was hesitation in her reply. She finally agreed, and the land rejoyced. That was, all but my brother. In his rage, he sent out half of the army to expand Egypts territory, to kill anything in their paths. Women, men, children, babies, it didn't matter. He just wanted them dead. Towns fell, and I didn't know about it. Thousands lost their lives, but my brother didn't care. He didn't care much about anything anymore. My other brother asked again to let him love Diaru, but I made it law against it."

"One month after the proposal, Karah and I were happily married, or so I thought. But that night, I found out she wasn't as pure as I once thought. She looked away and said she was forced upon. With that, I vowed to find her attacker. She begged me not to, but she was my love. How could I not?" A lone tear trecked silently down the pharohs cheek.

"Then, she began to carry my child. I was so estatic, as the whole kingdom was. Except my brother. He became more and more violent as the pregnancy went on. It started with violent outbursts that he would apologize later for. Then the beatings of slaves, torturing them. Then the killings of innocent people. I was becoming more and more frightful because I didn't know what was the cause of my brothers rage. I was too young and naiive to understand. And then the birth of my child, the grandest day of my life. We called him Thaturah II, after my ledgendary grandfather. He had his mothers eyes but my face... The most beautiful thng to ever be seen by my eyes... I was the happiest I had ever been in my entire life." his smile was genuine. But his happiness turned to sorrow.

"That is, at least, until that one summer morning..."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ohh! What happened? Please read on and find out!<strong>_

_**Please read on and review!**_

_**~ILJA~**_


	3. Sorry

"What happened?" Larry asked, but Ahkmenrah didn't reply, his eyes gazing into thousands of years ago, memories long forgotten by time and wiltered with sorrow. In all truths, he never wanted to remember this.

Larry sat silently next to the king, unsure of what to do. He heard the shattering of glass from down the hall, and the rejoycing howls from the cavemen. "Oh no..." Larry whispered, wanting despirately to know the ending of Kahmenrahs story, but he looked completely comatose, sitting there idly as if he were made of stone. Larry had gotten from the sarcophagus, looked to him with empathy, and ran from the room, going to clean up the mess.

* * *

><p>"Jedadiah! I still don't understand that game. What is this poh-ker you speak of? When shall we be playing again? And are you sure I won?" Octavius asked curiously, carrying Jed's gun in his hands as if it were a new form of life. Jed gritted his teeth.<p>

"Yeah! I'm sure you won. And it's pronounced "POKER". Now shut your trap, will ya?" he grumbled, sulking that he lost to the Roman. He still wasn't convinced that his helmeted partner in crime hadn't played before.

"If you want the gun back, all you have to do is ask, my friend." Octavius whispered, feeling guilty.

"Gimme that." Jed said, snatching the gun and placing it back to his hip holster. Man, even five minutes, and he missed that thing terribly! Octavius snickered.

"One of these days, you must make me a flapjack. Ever since that grand hall we were sent to, I've been wishing to try one. A scone you say it's like, correct? I haven't had one of those in such a long time." the Roman said, rubbing his empty stomach absently. Jed couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sure thing partner. Let's just make sure none'a these boneheads try to smash us with a vase again." The cowboy said, directing their attention toward the cavemen. "Gigantors getting on about them throwin that glass bowl at us."

"Agreed." Octy announced, and the two walked past the entrance of the Egyptian room. There, Jed stopped. Octavius kept walking, not knowing until he looked behind him.

"Jedadi-"

"SHHH! Come over here!" The Roman swiftly hid behind the door frame of the room, looking in with his counterpart. Inside they saw the pharoh facing away from them, standing upon wearly legs, his shoulders quivering as if he were crying. The statues of Anubis stared at him blankly, not even noticing the miniatures.

"Jedadiah, this isn't polite, nor-" The Roman was trying to scold, but was quickly hushed again.

"Quiet down will ya? He's gonna say something." The two looked on in interest, watching as the pharoh proped himself upon his sarcophagus with shaky arms. And then he finally spoke, his voice filled with such a sad emotion the miniatures wondered what was wrong, and worried.

"I'm so sorry, brother... I'm so sorry..."


End file.
